historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Hans und die Croollon-Armee: Der siebte Teil
Das siebte Kapitel... 7.1 In der Wüste... "Boah! Ist das heiß hier!", rief Sepp überrascht aus, als sie sich nach dem durchschreiten des Portals in der Teufelssonnenwüste wiederfanden und ihnen der enorme Temperaturunterschied wie eine Faust ins Gesicht schlug. Denn trotz der Tatsache, dass die Sonne gerade als glutroter Feuerball im Westen unterging war es immer noch brütend heiß - viel heißer noch als ihm Tal der Ruhe. Auch James und Brax waren von diesem plötzlichen Wechsel nicht gerade angetand und standen erstmal herum. Doch ein paar Augeblickte später fand der Hutkopf seine Sprache wieder. "So...", sprach er, "Wir sind da!" Dabei deutete er auf das schier endlose Meer aus rotbraunem Sand, aus dem hier und da ein paar Felsen herausschauten. Nur fern im Süden ragten schon die Hochplateaus des Gebirges, welches in den Himmel wächst, hinaus und mit ihnen der Bergpfad, mit dem man diesen garstigen Ort so wunderbar hätte umgehen können... Aber unsere drei Freunde wussten ja, dass sie hier nach einem Schlüsselelement zu suchen hatten und außerdem war der Bergpfad von den Croollons besetzt und sie konnten sich gut vorstellen wie es dort nun vor Schwertschwingern oder Schildwächtern wimmelte. "Also...", begann Brax gedehnt und wandte sich an James, "Wie gehen wir vor?" "Nun Herr Brax zuerst werden wir uns etwas von dem Portal entfernen und uns dann für die Nacht einquartieren.", erklärte der Hausdiener, "Morgen dann, so früh wie möglich, werden wir uns weiter auf den Weg Richtung Osten machen und so die Wüste in einer Linie durchqueren. Das hört sich zwar leicht an, doch wie Ihr und Mylord Euch sicher denken könnt ist ein Gang durch die Wüste kein Spaziergang." "Ja wir dürfen uns durch brütende Hitze und Sandstürme kämpfen, müssen uns Hunger und vor allem Durst erwähren und hoffen, dass wir einen Hinweis auf dieses Schlüsselement finden.", murrte Brax, den diese Aussicht wenig begeistert. "Aber für diese Sachen haben wir doch genügend Vorräte, oder James?", fragte Sepp nach. "Selbstverständlich Mylord!", bestätigte der Hausdiener, "Der Wasserschlauch ist gut gefüllt und Fräulein Iris und ich haben bewusst auch viele Früchte für diesen Teil der Reise eingepackt. In dieser Hinsicht müssen wir uns keine großen Sorgen machen. Auch für den Sonnenschutz ist gesorgt." Mit diesen Worten kramte der Hausdiener drei unterschiedlich große, aus Blätter, Gräsern und Rinde bestehende Kappen hervor, welche eindeutig Merkmale von Feenhandwerkskunst zeigten. "Diese hier hat Fräulein Iris extra für uns genäht!", erklärte James, "Diese Kappen sollten Tagsüber uns vor der größten Hitze schützen, da die Teufelssonnenwüste über keinerlei schattige Plätze verfügt. Derart ausgerüstet gibt es nur noch ein großes Problem, dem wir uns stellen müssten..." Das Gesicht des Hausdieners verfinsterte sich als er diese Stelle ansprach. "Welches Problem?", wollte Brax wissen und als er auch sah, dass Sepp ebenfalls ein finsteres Gesicht machte, wiederholte er die Frage noch einmal - ziemlich gereizt übrigend, da es ihm nicht passte als einziger keine Ahnung zu haben. "Würdet ihr mich bitte endlich mal einweihen?!" "Natürlich Herr Brax.", entgegnete James, "Diese Problem ist... die Sonne!" "Die Sonne?!", echote der Hutkopf verständnislos und blickte flüchtig nach deren letzen roten Resten am Horizont, als ob sie ihm alles näher erklären könne, "Was meinst du damit?" "Nun es gibt einen guten Grund, warum diese Wüste "Teufelssonnenwüste" heißt.", begann Sepp ernst, "Man sagt sich nämlich, dass die Sonne hier lebendig ist und einen wie ein böser Geist verspottet, triezt und ärgert." "Oh...", Brax schluckte unangenehm überrascht. "Mylord hat Recht.", bestätigte der Hausdiener, "Es gibt viele Geschichten über Abenteurer, welche diese Wüste erkundet haben und diejenigen, die nicht hier den Tod fanden, wurden meist halb- oder gänzlich Wahnsinnig durch die anliegenden Gebiete irrend gefunden." "Das hört sich aber gar nicht gut an...", brummelte der Hutkopf entsetzt, "Ich habe keine große Lust meinen Verstand zu verlieren um dann hier ins Verderben zu irren!" "Das muss auch nicht sein!", erwiederte der Hausdiener und holte ein dickes Bündel halb vergilter Pergamente zum Vorschein. "Was ist das?", fragte Sepp neugierig. "Dies, Mylord und Herr Brax, sind die Aufzeichnungen des letzten Menschen, der in jüngste Zeit diese Wüste erkundet hat." Skeptisch betrachtet vor allem Brax die Pergamente und fragte misstrauisch, "Wenn ich mir das so ansehe... Was meinst du mit "jüngster Zeit"?" "Ja Herr Brax ich gebe zu, dieser Mensch lebte vor etwas mehr als siebzig Jahren, aber Sein Bericht ist sehr detailiert und wird uns enorm weiterhelfen!" "Aha...", der Hutkopf klang nicht überzeugt, "Und was ist aus dem Kerl geworden?" "Nun...", begann James verlegen, "Auch Ihn ereilte das schreckliche Schicksal des Wahnsinns..." "Heißt das, dass wir uns auf den Bericht eines Verrückten verlassen sollten?!", erboste sich Brax. "Aber nein!", erwiederte der Hausdiener ruhig, "Zu unserem Glück wurden diese Dokumente während der Reise, also als er noch bei Verstand war, erstellt." "Gähn...", machte Sepp schon langsam müde, "Ich denke mal, wir müssen uns darauf und auf die Karte verlassen." "Ja das habe ich befürchtet...", murmelte Brax, "Also für heute habe ich schon genug durchgemacht! Lasst uns endlich unser Lager für die Nacht aufschlagen!" Mit diesen Worten gingen die Drei also ein gutes Stück vom Portal weg um sich zwischen zwei Dünen drei kleine Kuhlen in den warmen Sand zu graben in die sie sich hineinkuschelten. Wie in den meisten Wüsten üblich wird es nämlich auch in der Teufelssonnenwüste nachts bitterkalt, weshalb James aus eigens dafür mitgebrachten Holzscheiten (Was der Kerl alles bloß in seinen Rucksack pfropfen kann...) ein wärmenden Feuer entzündete. "Mylord, Herr Brax...", begann James aufeinmal, "Ich hatte eine Idee." "Welche denn?", fragte Sepp und Brax fügte hinzu, "Und mach schnell ich bin müde!" "Natürlich Herr Brax!", entgegnete James, "Ich werde heute Nacht versuchen diesen recht umfangreichen Bericht durchzusehen um die wichtigsten Punkte und Informationen für unsere morgige Reise durch die Wüste zu finden." "Gute Idee...", lobte Sepp und fügte noch hinzu, "Gute Nacht James!" "Dann viel Spaß... und Nacht!", sprach auch der Hutkopf, bevor er seine Augen schloss und schnell entschlief. "Gute Nacht Herr Brax und Mylord...", flüsterte James und in seinen Augen war ein Hauch von Sorgen zu sehen, "Ganz egal wie viel ich herausfinden werde, die Reise morgen wird kein Zuckerschlecken..." 7.2 Ein anstrengender Marsch... Nach den abenteuer- und unheimlichen Begebenheiten, die unsere Freunde seit dem Betreten des Tempels des Tals der Ruhe, dem durchqueren der nebeligen Gefilden der Anderswelt und vor allem in der Croollon-Manufaktur erlebt hatten fiel Sepp in einen tiefen erschöpften Schlaf. Er träumte verworrene Sachen ohne Zusammenhand oder Sinn, bis eine eindringliche Stimme laut und deutlich "Aufwachen!" rief. "Aufwachen!!!", rief es noch einmal und diesmal energischer, aber der Schleier des Schlafes lichtete sich immer noch nicht. "Sepp! Wach verdammt noch mal auf! Sonst ist es Mittag bis wir losgehen!!!", brüllte ihn die Stimme wieder an und nun erkannte er sie sofort... "Also Herr Brax!", tadelte James vorwurfsvoll, "Ihr müsst Mylord nicht anbrüllen, damit er aufsteht! Er hat gestern, und vielleicht auch vorgestern - wer weiß wie lange wir in den nebeligen Gefilden der Anderswelt waren - ziemlich viel magische Kraft aufwenden müssen. Für jemanden, der erst seit siebzehn, oder achtzehn, Tagen regelmäßig Magie benützt ist es ganz normal das man dannach in einen sehr tiefen Schlummer fällt um seine Kräfte wieder zu regenerieren." "Hrmpf!", brummte Brax und überließ es dem Hausdiener den Jungen zu wecken. Gerade wollte James vorsichtig Sepp an den Schultern rütteln, als dieser von selbst die Augen aufschlug. "Bin schon wach...", murmelte der Junge verschlafen und richtete sich auf. "Gut!", brummte Brax, "Dann setz dir das auf, iss was und dann wir ja können endlich los!" Mit diesen Worten reichte ihm der Hutkopf eine der Blätterkappen, bevor auch er und James sich ihre aufsetzten. Sie passte wie angegossen und war darüberhinaus auch noch sehr bequem, weshalb Sepp den Feen in Gedanken ein weiteres Mal für ihre Hilfe dankte. Auch James und Brax standen sie hervorragend, nur musste der Hutkopf seine im Inneren, mit seinem Arm, festhalten, weshalb er so ganz ohne sichtbaren Arm und der Kappe dicht auf seinem Kopf aussah wie eine große Wanze. Doch zum Beobachten blieb nicht viel Zeit. Unsere drei Freunde wussten, dass diese angenehme, morgentliche Frische schon sehr bald verschwinden würde, weshalb James ein paar nahrhafte und geradezu furchtbar wässrige Früchte zum Frühstückt reichte. Diese waren schnell aufgegessen und so machten sie sich auf den Weg. Keine einzige Wolke trübte den strahlend blauen Himmel oder bedeckte die jetzt schon gleißend helle Sonne, die gerade am östlichen Horizont emporstieg. Noch war der Sand nur angenehm warm und so kamen sie vorerst schnell vorran. James ging, mit der Karte in der einen und den Aufzeichnungen in der anderen Hand, voraus und wies seinen Freunden den Weg. "Mensch James.", meinte Sepp erstaunt, "Wie findest du bloß einen Weg durch dieses Sandmeer?" "Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach Mylord.", entgegnete der Hausdiener, "Unser Autor hier hat sich die Mühe gemacht die nächtlichen Sternbilder zu beschreiben. Wie es Zufall so will brach er fast zur gleichen Jahreszeit auf wie wir jetzt, weshalb sie uns eine enorme Hilfe bei der Orientierung sind. Noch dazu sind sie auch auf der Nomomatrex eingezeichnet, weshalb wir uns auch am Tage nach ihnen richten können." "Aha!", machte Sepp aufgeklärt, doch da fiel dem Hutkopf eine weitere Frage ein. "Sag mal, weißt du auch, wohin uns diese Aufzeichnungen und die Karte hier führen?" "Aber natürlich Herr Brax.", erwiederte James, "Und das ist sogar hochinteressant! Laut diesen Aufzeichnungen befinden sich tief in der Wüste unzählige Treibsandstrudel, doch diese sollen von etwas ganz anderem ablenken." "Und das wäre?", hakte Brax nach. "Nun... Dies steht leider nicht mehr darin.", gestand der Hausdiener, "Unser Abenteurer hier war schon halbwahnsinnig, als er diese Treibsandstrudel erreichte, weshalb er seine letzte Aufzeichnungen schon zerstört hatte, bevor er sie mit dem letzten bisschen klaren Verstandes wegpacken und so sichern konnte." "Warum nur, habe ich so was bloß befürchtet?", seufzte der Hutkopf bestätigt und sparte sich seine weiteren Fragen. Binnen einer Stunde war die Temperatur so hoch gestiegen, dass sich unsere Freunde wirklich in einer Wüste fühlten. Der Sand hatte sich in diesem Glutofen rasch erwärmt, weshalb Brax sich dazu gezwunden sah ganz schnell die Beinchen zu wechseln wenn er sich nicht verbrennen wollte. Auch Sepp und James litten unter der schrecklichen Hitze und waren froh über ihren Sonnenschutz auf ihren Köpfen. Ein Wind kam auf, doch er brachte keine Kühlung sonder nur weitere trockene, heiße Luft, welche den Körper austrocknete und um sie herum nichts außer ein riesige Meer aus Sand und Felsen über denen die Luft flimmerte. Mehr als einmal waren sie verleitet eine kleine Rast einzulegen um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Aber wo, wenn es nirgends Schatten gibt? Deshalb schleppten sie sich weiter und weiter und die Griffe zum Wasserschlauch oder zu einer Frucht wurden immer öfter... Es war bereits früher Abend - nicht mehr lange und die Sonne würde endlich untergehen und mit ihr die Hitze des Tages - doch die Strecke, welche die Drei zurückgelegt hatten war im Vergleich zu denen, die sie an anderen Orten in der gleichen Zeit schafften, lächerlich kurz gewesen. So fielen sie völlig erschöpft an Ort und Stelle um, sobald die Sonne untergegangen war und allmählich die Kälte der Nacht hereinbrach. Erst nachdem sie eine Zeit lang herumlagen, konnten sie sich aufraffen um etwas zu essen und vor allem zu trinken. "Und diese Hölle müssen wir in den nächsten Tage immer wieder und wieder durchmachen?!", fragte Brax zermürbt und sprach damit aus, was auch Sepp und James dachten und bedrückte. "Ich fürchte ja, Herr Brax.", war die unbefriedigente Antwort des Hausdieners. Der Hutkopf entgegnete nichts darauf und auch Sepp schwieg, denn es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie waren an einem der ungastlichsten Orte von Bosrebb gelandet und mussten trotz all ihrer Vorkehrungen feststellen, dass sie diesen Anstrengungen kaum gewachsen waren. Was gibt es da noch zu sagen? 7.3 Die Teufelssonne! Als der neue Tag anbrach war keiner der Drei schon bereit für einen weiteren auszehrenden Marsch durch die Wüste. Viel zu kurz war die Nacht gewesen, sie hatte kaum ausgereicht um die Erschöpfung des ersten Tages gänzlich aus den Knochen zu vertreiben. Lustlos und müde griffen Sepp und Brax nach ihrem Frühstück und machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Auch heute versprach es wieder brütend heiß zu werden, und da sie es nicht ändern konnten fügten sich Sepp, James und Brax wohl oder übel in ihr Schicksal und wanderten weiter durch die glühende Wüste. "Oh... ich halt das nicht mehr aus!", stöhnte Brax nach einer Weile erschöpft, "Das ist erst der zweite Tag hier und trotzdem hab' ich die Schnauze schon so was von voll!!!" "Beruhigen Sie sich bitte Herr Brax.", ermahnte James ebenfalls erschöpft, "Wenn wir uns aufregen, verbrauchen wir bloß unnötig Energie und spielen damit dem Tod in die Hände." Der Hutkopf schnaubte lediglich anerkennend, bevor er sich weiterschleppte, wissend, dass dieser Tag noch lange nicht vorbei war... Ihr Weg führte sie immer weiter gen Osten über unzählige Dünen und Felsen hinweg und an längst ausgebleichte und vertrocknete Knochen verendeter Tiere vorbei. Gegen Abend wurde der stetige, heiße trockene Wind noch stärker und verlangsamte den Gang unserer Freunde noch weiter, da er ihnen unablässig Sand ins Gesicht bließ. Doch der Wind legte weiter an Kraft zu und es geschah etwas, vor dem sich James so gefürchtet hatte, dass es passiert: Ein Sandsturm kam auf! "Mylord, Herr Brax!", schrie der Hausdiener panisch, gegen den Wind an, "Legt Euch schnell auf den Boden und halten Euch die Augen und vor allem die Nase zu!" Den Anweisungen von James Folge leistend, drückten sich die Beiden eiligst auf den Sandboden. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn kaum einen Augenblick später brach der Sandsturm mit voller Wucht über sie herein und bombardierte sie geradezu mit Sand. Die ganze Nacht lang wütete der Sturm und erst als der Morgen graute legte sich der Wind gänzlich. James, Sepp und Brax schälten sich mühevoll aus dem Sand, der sie zentimeterdick begraben hatte und sie alle waren müde, hungrig und ausgetrocknet. "Oh nein!", schrie James entsetzt auf, als er nach dem Rucksack greifen wollte, doch der war nicht mehr auf seinem Rücken! "Ich muss ihn wohl während des Sturmes verloren haben!", schlussfolgerte James und wühlte verzweifelt im Sand. "Warte, wir helfen mit!", meinten Sepp und Brax und gruben sich ebenfalls durch den Sand, da sie wussten, dass sie ohne den Proviant des Rucksacks völlig verloren waren. Die Sonne war schon aufgegangen, als sie ihn endlich fanden. Doch auch er war voller Sand und dieser hatte die empfindlichen Früchte größtenteils schon zerrieben und unbrauchbar gemacht. Was blieb waren nur noch der dreiviertelvolle Wasserschlauch und lauter getrocknete Speisen, die in der Wüste nich sehr hilfreich waren... "So ein Pech!", schimpfte James, "Sie muss es getan haben!" "Wer?", fragte Brax der nicht wusste was der Hausdiener meinte. "Na die Sonne natürlich!", antwortete Sepp anstelle von James. "Die Sonne?!", echote Brax verständnislos, "Wie soll sie denn das anstellen? Ich meine, dass sie einen verspottet oder so kann ich mir ja noch vorstellen, aber einen Sandsturm erzeugen?" "Ja Herr Brax, das liegt in ihrer Macht.", bestätigte James ernst, "Die Teufelssonne ist ein böser Geist, und nicht die normale Sonne die wir kennen. Ich bin in den Aufzeichnungen des Abenteurers auf eine ähnliche Begebenheit gestoßen. Er schrieb, dass ein schrecklicher Sandsturm ihn überrascht und all seiner Vorräte beraubt hatte - genau wie bei uns." "Uh.. Oh...", machte Brax, der Ahnte was die logische Schlussfolgerung war, "Lass mich raten: Genau danach begann er wahnsinnig zu werden?" James nickte ernst. "Das ist nicht gut.", fand der Hutkopf und Sepp schaltete sich wieder ein, "James, wie lange brauchen wir noch zu diesen Treibsandstrudeln?" "Bei unserem Tempo noch zwei Tage, Mylord.", entgegnete James bedrückt, "Und auch wenn wir beschließen würden die Wüste zu verlassen um unsere Kräfte für einen neuen Anlauf zu sammeln würden wir noch länger dafür brauchen." "Und auf dem Weg dorthin würde uns das gleiche blühen wie wenn wir weitermachen würden.", stellte Sepp fest, "Dann haben wir wohl keine große Wahl." "Ja...", machte Brax vernichtet, "Wir gehen weiter... ins Verderben..." Da die Sonne schon vom Himmel brannte, verzichteten die Drei auf ein Frühstück, schütten den Sand aus dem Rucksack, nahmen sich noch einen kräftigen schluck Wasser und brachen auf. Der Wind hatte sich nun komplett gelegt, weshalb die Luft regelrecht stand und alles flimmerte unter der mörderischen Hitze. Heute schien es so, als wäre die Sonne noch extra heißer und brennender als sie es sonst schon ist. Nicht lange und unsere drei Freunde schleppten sich müde von der Hitze immer abgestumpfter weiter. Sie hatten seit ihrem Aufbruch kein Wort mehr gesprochen und so herrschte eine geradezu unheimliche Stille inmitten dieses Glutofens... Brax war der Erste, der trotzdem etwas hörte. "...Hahahaha!..." "Äh?", machte der Hutkopf verwirrt, "Hast du was gesagt Sepp?" "Nein...", keuchte Sepp angestrengt, "Keinen Ton..." "Hm...", murmelte der Hutkopf, "Dann habe ich mir das wohl bloß eingebildet... und dabei klang es so real..." Sie schleppten sich weiter durch die Wüste und mittlerweile brannte jeder Schritt höllisch, da die Hitze durch Schuhe und Hornhaut ging. Und immer noch war es still, bis auf... "...Muhahahaha!..." Vewundert hielt der Junge inne. "Jetzt höre ich auch etwas.", stellte er fest und sah zu James, "Sag mal James, hast du das auch gehört?" "Nein, Mylord.", antwortete der Hausdiener und eine Sorgenfalte zeichnete sich in seinem Gesicht ab, "Was habt Ihr denn vernommen?" "Na so ein bösartiges Lachen.", entgegnete Brax. Diese Aussage ließ in James Gesicht nun gänzlich Angst und Besorgnis aufflackern. "Ein böses Lachen?! Oh nein! Behüte uns...", rief er entsetzt aus und blickte in den Himmel zur Sonne... "...Hahahaha! Muhahaha! ...Endlich... hört ihr mich alle...", schallte es dämonisch aus Richtung des Himmelskörpers, der begann in einem dunklen Orange zu leuchteten und gar nicht mehr so aussah wie man die Sonne - hell und freundlich - eigentlich kennt und eine aschfarbene Totenfratze zeichnete sich auf ihr ab, "Am ersten Tag habe ich euch die Härte der Wüste gezeigt und den Zweifel gesät... Am zweiten Tag habe ich euch eure Vorräte mit einem Sandsturm vernichtet... Und heute, am dritten Tag, seid ihr nun so geschwächt, dass ich mich zu erkennen gebe und euch in den Wahnsinn treibe! Muhahahahaha! Hört und erschaudert bei meinem Namen: Ich bin die Teufelssonne und noch nie, niemals, ist jemand diesem meinem Muster des Zermürbens entkommen! Muhahaha!" "Oh weh!", rief Sepp erschrocken aus und starrte wie gebannt auf den tieforangenen Feuerball, "Was machen wir jetzt?" Da packte ihn der Hausdiener ungewohnt heftig am Ärmel und zog ihn und auch Brax mit sich. "Ihr dürft sie nicht anstarren!", befahl er den Zwei, während er sie weiterzog, "Dies verwirrt schon den Geist der Schwachen! Wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen müssen wir sie ignorieren und weitergehen!" "Is... Ist gut!", stammelte der Junge überrascht und stolperte mit Brax dem Hausdiener hinterher. "Ja lauft nur! Lauft!", rief die Teufelssonne höhnisch hinunter, "Haltet euch die Ohren zu und kämpft euch durch die Hitze! Muhahahaha! Vor mir gibt es sowiso kein Entkommen!" Der Schock, den die Teufelssonne ausgelöst hatte, und von der Hitze ablenkte, währte leider nur allzu kurz. Doch als ob das Marschieren durch die Wüste nicht schon anstrengend und kräftezehrend genug wäre, plauderte nun die Sonne pausenlos von oben auf sie herab. "Hier in der Wüste ist Wasser ein knappes gut, nicht?", säuselte sie, während unsere Freunde einen Schluck aus dem immer leerer werdenden Wasserschlauch nahmen, "Wisst ihr noch wie es ist, wenn es regnet? Und zwar ein richtiger Sturzbach! Dicke, pralle Wassertropfen die vom Himmel fallen und saftiges Grün spriesen lassen. Mit Früchten in Hülle und Fülle, na wäre das nicht schön?" Unwilkürlich mussten Sepp und Brax trocken Schlucken, aber James trieb sie weiter an. "Ihr dürft nicht zuhören!", mahnte er sie, "Genau das will sie doch!" Trotz James' Rat, wurde der Gang durch die Wüste, wegen der Teufelssonne schier unerträglich, aber endlich. Endlich! Wurde es Abend. "Oh! So spät schon?", fragte die Teufelssonne mit gespieltem Erstaunen, "Muhahahaha! Dann wohl bis morgen und eine gute Nacht! Es könnte vielleicht eure letzte sein, muhahahaha!" Mit dämonischem Gelächter verschwand die teuflische Fratze von der Sonne, während sie langsam unterging und nach einer Weile verschwand. Als man auch nicht mehr den Hauch von ihr sehen konnte, atmete Brax tief ein um seinem ganzen Frust Luft zu machen. "Das war furchtbar!", schrie er verzweifelt, "Ich will das keinen Tag länger aushalten!" "Aber das müssen wir...", erwiderte Sepp schwach, denn auch ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht wirklich. "Ihr müsst noch etwas durchhalten!", bekräftigte James, der sich am meisten der Sonne widersetzen konnte, "In wenigen Tagen sind wir im Zentrum der Wüste." "Waren das heute morgen nicht bloß noch zwei Tage?", fragte Sepp verwirrt. "Ja das sagte ich...", beteurte der Hausdiener betreten, "Doch die Teufelssonne hat unseren Gang noch mehr verzögert, darum... seufz! ...wird es etwas länger dauern." "Oh nein!", rief entsetzt Brax aus, "Wenn ich könnte würde ich sofort zurückgehen! Sollen doch diese blöden Croollons ihr Leben hier auf's Spiel setzen!" "So dürft Ihr nicht denken Herr Brax!", ermahnte James ungewohnt streng, "Wir müssen standhaft bleiben, auch wenn es schwer fällt!" "Es ist vielleicht ein bisschen zu schwer...", seuftze Sepp müde und hob die Hand, als der Hausdiener widersprechen wollte, "Lass es bitte gut sein, ja? Ich möchte nur noch schlafen..." Mit diesen Worten rollte sich der Junge im Sand zusammen, zog die Decke über seinen Kopf und schon bald ging sein Atem ruhiger. Auch Brax hatte sich abgewant und schien zu schlafen. "Oh Mylord und Herr Brax...", hauchte James traurig, "Ihr könnt nichts dafür, aber genau durch Euer tun spielt Ihr der Sonne in die Hände..." Auch diese Nacht reichte kaum für einen erholsamen Schlaf und so begann der nächste Morgen grimmig. Weder Brax noch Sepp hatten großen Appetit, mit leerem Blick nahm ein jeder von ihnen einen Schluck aus dem Wasserschlauch, setzte sich den Sonnenschutz auf und dann begann ein neuer anstrengender Marsch. Langsam stieg im Osten die Sonne auf und die Temperatur stieg stetig weiter an. "Schnüff... Schnüff... Ich rieche es... Angst....", schallte die dämonische Stimmte und die Fratze der Teufelssonne erschien wieder, "Ich liebe diesen Geruch! Aber wie seht ihr den aus? Ganz unausgeschlafen und verzweifelt! Ist das vielleicht schon euer letzter Tag? Nein! Ich habe noch windigere Gestalten als euch in den Wahnsinn getrieben die noch ein gutes Stück lang gelebt haben! Muhahahaha! Der Spaß geht also noch eine Weile, muhahahaha!" "Ach halt doch die Klappe!", zischte Sepp leise, während er sich durch den heißen Sand kämpfte. Er erschrack ziemlich, als er James' entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm und gleich wusste er auch weshalb der Hausdiener so reagierte. "Wie?", fragte die Sonne und ein bösartiges Lächeln zeichnete sich auf der Totenfratze ab, "Der Junge spricht mit mir?" Sepp presste die Lippen zusammen und zwang sich stur geradeaus und nicht hinauf zu sehen. "Das ist gut!", erklärte die Teufelssone und nickte bedächtig, als würde sie eine Weisheit verkünden, "Dann sind wir ja einen Schritt weiter!" Sie lächtelte wieder böse. "Einen Schritt weiter in den Wahnsinn! Muhahahaha!" Von nun an wurde das Geplapper der Teufelssonne wesentlich schlimmer und mit ihrer Redseligkeit schien auch die Wüste immer mehr zu glühen. Immer wieder mussten Sepp, James und Brax ihr Tempo verringern um keinen Hitzschlag zu erleiden. Der trockenen Wind wurde immer schlimmer und stärker und stezt verhöhnte sie die bösartige Sonne von oben herab, wenn sie nicht gerade versuchte einen der Drei zu verführen. "Ich kenne einen viel besseren Weg, als den eures rosa Freundes!", raunte sie verführerisch, "Folgt mir und ihr werdet einen Ort voller Wasser und leckerer Früchte finden! Kommt schon! Folgt mir nach!" "Seid ihr euch sicher, dass ihr nicht schon längst in der Wüste umherirrt?", fragte sie etwas später. Und da riss auch Brax der Geduldsfaden. "Schnauze!", brummte er gereizt, "Wir orientieren und mit der Nomomatrex und an den Sternbildern!" "Und schon spricht der Zweite zu mir...", stellte die Sonne fest und spann ihre List weiter, "Aber wer garantiert dir, dass ich die Sternbilder hier nicht manipuliere? Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass meine Macht nur am Tage währt?" "Was.. oh.. uh...", stotterte Brax und versuchte dem Gespräch ein Ende zu machen. "Ihr glaube dir nicht!", sprach er leise und sah zu Boden, während er weiterging. "Sicher!", entgegnete die Sonne böse, "Deine "Überzeugung" ist nicht zu übersehen, muhahaha! Und nun zu eurer hübschen Karte!" Ein gebündelter Lichtstrahl schoss auf die Nomomatrex herab, die gerade so noch von James in Sicherheit gebracht werden konnte. "Wer nicht mehr nach dem Weg sehen kann, der wird ihn irgendwann verlieren, hahaha.", spottete sie, "Es ist euer Glück, dass ich euch nicht einfach grillen möchte - das ist gegen meine Natur und meine Aufgabe wisst ihr?" "Sie...", wollte James schon loslegen, aber er konnte sich zurückhalten - noch. "Wir müssen weiter, schnell!", meinte er zu Sepp und Brax und zusammen kämpften sie sich weiter durch die Wüste. Aber die Sonne hörte nicht mehr auf sie zu ärgen und zu quälen, jetzt, da sie fast mit allen sprechen konnte. Es wurd ein langer und schrecklicher Tag, dem nicht mal eine erholsame Nacht folgte, da ein Sandsturm die ganze Nacht wütete. So wurde der nächste Tag noch schlimmer und eine zerreißprobe für die Nerven. Unseren drei Freunden fiel es immer schwerer sich zurückzuhalten, wenn die Sonne sie ärgerte. Das dabei das Wasser stets weniger wurde und rationalisiert werden musste, machte die Sache nicht gerade einfacher. "Muhahaha!", lachte die Sonne siegessicher, "Schon bald ist es aus mit euch!" Trotzdem hielten Sepp, James und Brax eisern durch, doch auch in dieser Nacht raubte ein weiterer Sandsturm unseren Freunden die Ruhe. Das ganze Spiel ging auch noch einen weiteren Tag und eine Nacht lang so. Längst war da eigentliche Ziel, das Zentrum der Wüste, nicht mehr wichtig. Man kämpfte sich lediglich vorwärts, ohne genau zu wissen warum... Müde, hungrig, durstig und gereizt schleppten sich James, Sepp und Brax durch den heißen Sand unter dem ständigen höhnen der Teufelssonne, welche heute, am siebten Tag, seit sie die Wüste betreten haben, ihren Trumpf ausspielte... "Wisst ihr?", begann sie in einem sachlichen Ton, wohlwissend, dass man ihr mittlerweile uneingeschränkt zuhörte, auch wenn es die Drei nie zugeben würde, "Ihr seid ziemlich schlecht vorbereitet gewesen für diesen Marsch. Ich habe Leute getroffen die um ein vielfaches besser ausgerüstet waren als ihr!" Dann lächelte sie nur noch finster, denn sie sah, dass ihre Saat aufging. Es war Brax, dessen Gesicht auf einmal einen seltsamen Ausdruck bekam, der etwas dazu sagte. "Sie hat recht!", raunte er und wiederholte es noch einmal, "Sie hat recht!" Erschrocken drehten sich Sepp und James zum Hutkopf um. "Um aller guten Mächte willen!", rief James aus, "Herr Brax gehen sie nicht darauf ein!" "Und warum nicht?!", murrte der Hutkopf zurück, dessen Augen einen entrückten Eindruck machten, "Sie hat es doch auf den Punkt gebracht! Wann waren wir denn je gut auf die nächste Etappe unserer Reise vorbereitet?! In den Nebelwäldern habt ihr nach kürzester Zeit die Orientierung verloren, beim See wären wir von diesen Wassercroollons beinahe zerrissen worden, in den Sümpfen wurden wir von den Sumpschatten mitgeschleift und im Tal der Ruhe brauchten wir die Hilfe der Feen! Wann sind wir je allein zurechtgekommen ohne das wir Probleme hatten!" Brax fuchtelte wild mit seinem Arm während er diese Worte rief und sein Gesicht war verzerrt vom Wahnsinn. "Und hier in dieser Wüste haben wir nicht mal genügend Wasser und nur diese lächerlichen Sonnehüte mitgebracht!!!" Urplötzlich griff der Hutkopf in James' Rucksack und griff sich den Wasserschlauch. "Die paar Tropfen sind doch alles was wir noch haben und dabei sind wir noch so weit vom Ziel entfernt!" Vergeblich versuchten James und Sepp Brax den Wasserschlauch zu entreissen, doch das unvermeidbare geschah... "Besser ich vernichte sie jetzt gleich, dann haben wir es hinter uns!", schrie er, öffnete den Wasserschlauch und schleuderte ihn zu Boden, sodass das ganze restliche Wasser herausspritzte und in wenigen Aubenblicken verdunstete. "Was hast du getan?!", rief Sepp bestürzt und verpasste dem Hutkopf in seiner Verzeiflung eine schallende Ohrfeige. Schwer atmend und fassungslos stand der Junge vor Brax und sah, dass der Wahnsinn aus seinen Augen wich. Statdessen war nun grenzenlose Bestürzung über seine Tat darin zu sehen. "Ich... ich...", wimmerte Brax den Tränen nah, "Was habe ich..." "Oh...", spottete die Teufelssonne mit gespieltem Mitleid, "So was dummes aber auch!" Wütend wandte sich James nach oben. "Seid bloß still, Dämonenbrut!", rief er zornig doch die Sonne lachte nur. "Muhahahaha! Wie furchteinflößend, hahahaha!", schallte sie, "Für heute Nacht werde ich euch vor einem weiteren Sandsturm verschonen, damit ihr Zeit bekommt die Tragweite des heutigen Ereignisses zu realisieren, hahahaha! Bis morgen dann! Und nutzt eure Zeit gut, denn dies ist mit Sicherheit eine eurer letzten Nächte, muhahaha!" Das Gelächter der Sonne schallte noch durch die Wüste als die Fratze auf ihr verschwand und sie unterging... '7.4 Hilfe von oben' In dieser Nacht weinte Brax bittere Tränen und weder Sepp noch James schafften es, den Hutkopf zu beruhigen. "Es ist alles meine schuld!", klagte er, "Ich war so schwach, ich hätte ihr widerstehen sollen!" "Aber Brax!", versuchte es der Junge erneut, "Sag so etwas nicht. Viele hätte in so einer auswegslosen Situation sicht nicht mehr gegen die Teufelssonne wehren können." "Aber ihr schon...", schniefte er und heulte weiter, "Ich habe unser letztes Wasser vernichtet! Jetzt ist alles aus! Buhuhuhuhu!" Betretenes Schweige setzte ein, denn insgeheim mussten auch James und Sepp zugeben, das ihre Reise durch die Wüste ohne Wasser ein rasches Ende nehmen wird. Doch James gab nicht so leicht auf. Er packte die Nomomatrex und die Aufzeichnungen aus, prüfte den Nachthimmel und kam zum folgenden Ergebnis. "Vielleicht ist noch nicht alles aus, Herr Brax!", meinte er entschlossen und zu seiner Freude hörte Brax mit dem weinen auf und sah James neugierig an. "Und wie das?", fragte der Hutkopf mit schwacher Stimme. "Nun, nach der Karte und den Aufzeichnungen sind wir nicht mehr als eine Tagesreise von dem Zentrum der Wüste entfernt - die Verzögerung durch die Teufelssonne miteingerechnet. Auch wenn wir kein Wasser mehr haben, können wir es schaffen! Wir dürfen bloß die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben!", erklärte James optimistisch. "James hat recht!", bestätigte Sepp aufmunternt, "Wir haben noch eine Chance lebend aus der Sache rauszukommen." "Wenn... Wenn ihr das sagt...", wisperte Brax, der nicht mehr die Kraft hatte um einen negativen Kommentar loszuwerden, und bekam einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, "Dann sollten wir es wenigstens Versuchen!" "Das wollte ich hören, Herr Brax!", entgegnete James mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht, "Und nun nutzen wir diese ruhige Nacht um unsere Kräfte zu sammeln." Damit war jeder einverstanden und schon bald schliefen die Drei tief und fest, als nur allzubald der Morgen graute und die Sonne aufging. "Muhahaha, da bin ich wieder!", rief die Fratze auf der Sonne aus und sah, dass Sepp, James und Brax sie nicht mehr beachteten sondern festen Schrittes vorrangingen. "Oho! Ich werde heute total ignoriert.", stellte sie mit einem finsteren Grinsen fest, "Ja damit war zu rechnen! Der Vorfall gestern hat wohl eurer Selbstvertrauen ein bisschen gestärkt, doch das wird euch nur kurz helfen! Hahahaha! Mal sehen wie lange ihr euren Widerstand ohne einen einzigen Tropfen Wasser und in Konfrontation meiner ganze Macht aufrecht erhalten könnt!" Augenblicklich stieg die Temperatur drastisch an und brachte die Luft zum flimmern und den Boden zum glühen. Der trockene, heiße Wind kam auf und schnell merkten James, Sepp und Brax wie er begann sie auszutrocknen... "Dies werden eure letzten Tage, ob ihr nun wahnsinnig werdet oder verdurstet!", prophezeite die Sonne, "Lebend werdet ihr diese Wüste nicht mehr verlassen, muhahaha!" Dennoch hielten unsere drei Freunde tapfer durch, zu groß war die Angst, dass sich die Prophezeihung der Teufelssonne wirklich erfüllen könnte. Aber je weiter der Tag vorarnschritt, desto mehr schwanden ihnen die Kräfte. Ans Aufgeben dachte trotzdem keiner der Drei und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und dem grimmigen Willen zu Überleben kämpfte sie sich weiter durch diesen mörderischen Glutofen. Längst schon waren ihre Kehlen staubtrocken und vor allem Sepp's Haut von der Sonne rot gebrannt. Die Sonnenhüte hielten die Hitze nur noch bedingt ab und die Füße von Sepp und Brax waren voller Blasen und vom heißen Sand wund. Als dann er Abend kam, spielte die Sonne ihren zweiten Trumpf aus: Es blieb heiß und stickig und nicht die ersehnte Kühle trat ein. "Morgen ist es vorbei, muhahahaha!", lachte die Teufelssonne siegessicher und ging unter. Erschlöpft fielen James, Sepp und Brax an Ort und Stelle um, doch sie fanden keinen erholsamen Schlaf, denn der nächste Sandsturm kam auf und verschlimmerte die Hitze der Nacht zusätzlich. Ernüchtert mussten sie feststellen, dass sie zwar einen Tag gewonnen, aber viel zu viel Kraft verloren hatten... Der nächste Tag brach daher nicht ganz so optimistisch an, doch James, Sepp und Brax wollten es sich nicht anmerken lassen - was mehr als schwer fiel. Sie waren müde, hungrig und vor allem durstig. Die austrocknende Hitze hatte ihnen binnen eines Tages eine Menge Feuchtigkeit entzogen und so sahen sie schon aus wie welche, die schon lange durch die Wüste irren: Zerissene Kleider, eingefallene Wangen und überall, wo die Sonne sie erwischt, hat verbrannte Haut. James sah etwas besser aus, was aber nur daran lag, dass man seinen Sonnenbrand wegen der rosa Haut nicht sah. Lustlos machten sie sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg, als die Sonne schon wieder aufging. "Na, was habe ich gesagt?", stellte sie zufrieden fest, "Und heute kommt das große Finale! Muahahaha!" Und schon fuhr die Teufelssonne wieder ihr schweres Geschütz aus heißer Luft, heißem Boden und ständigem verhöhnen auf. "Wir müssen dürchalten!", keuchte James, "Bald haben wir sie erreicht: Die Treibsandstrudel!" Doch der Weg war noch lang und steinig. Schon bald schleppten sich die Drei kraftlos durch die Wüste, lange würden sie sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten... Es wurde Mittag und dann Nachmittag doch aller Widrigkeiten zum Trotz erreichten sie die Treibsandstrudel. Aber der Plan der Teufelssonne ging auf: Sie waren viel zu erschöpft um selbst die größte Auffälligkeit an diesem Ort noch zu entdecken. Sie sahen nur unzählige Strudel aus Treibsand, welche einen sofort in die Tiefe und somit in den Tod ziehen würden, wenn man sich ihnen näherte. Keiner dachte mehr an den Hinweis, den James am Anfang aus den Aufzeichnung erfuhr. Sie gingen einfach mit leeren Blicken weiter ohne genau zu wissen warum sie es denn überhaupt noch tun... Am Himmel bekam die Sonne derweil Gesellschaft: Zwei Aasgeier zogen ihre Kreise und warteten auf das baldige Ende der Drei. Da sie gewissermaßen Untergebene der Teufelssonne waren, machten ihnen die unnatürliche Hitze nichts aus. "Sie werden die heutige Nacht nicht mehr erleben, Erhard.", meinte der eine Geier. "Ganz recht Gerhard.", antwortete der andere Geier, "Sie beißen bestimmt noch viel früher ins Gras... Hmm.. noch vor beginn des Abends." "Wer weiß...", meinte Gerhard mit prüfenden Blick, "...ob sie den Nachtmittag überhaupt noch überstehen werden, krähähä!" Prüfend sog Erhard die Luft in seinen Schnabel, "So wie das hier aufeinmal riecht möchte man meinen, dass sie schon Tod sind." "Schnüff... Uh... Du hast recht...", bestätigte Gerhard, nachdem auch er die Gerüche der Luft eingesogen hatte, "Was müffelt aufeinmal so?!" Auch die Teufelssonne nahm diesen Geruch war und verzog das Gesicht. "Was für ein Gestank! Wer ist das?!" Die Aasgeier prüften die Luft ganz genau und schon bald hatten sie die Quelle des Gestanks lokalisiert. Etwas kleines dickliches näherte sich aus westlicher Richtung und war mittlerweile direkt unterhalb der beiden Geier. Es war ein Helfersteinkauz! Niemand anderes als Eulmert, denn unsere Freunde in den Nebelwäldern zurückgelassen hatten. Sein ganzer Körper war voller Schnecken als Reiseproviant und nebenbei als Wasserspeicher, weshalb dieser kleine Federball sich so tief schon in die Wüste gekämpt hat - ohne auch nur an Gewicht zu verlieren. "Oioioioi!", machte er erfreut als er seine Freunde entdeckte, "Rülps, seit fast, rülps, drei Wochen war ich, rülps, Eulmert unterwegs! Ich habe halb Rülpsrebb, äh, Bosrebb durchquert, einem armen, großen Kerl mit Dornenkugelhänden aus dem Wasser geholfen, den Sumpfschatten zuliebe eine eigentlich so freundlich wirkende Armee bezüglich ihres Verstecks belogen und hab mir im Tal der Ruhe ordentlich den Wanst vollgeschlagen bevor ich hier in dieser garstigen Wüste gelandet bin! Rülps, rülps, rülps! Aber die Spur meiner Freunde habe ich nie verloren, außer ein bis dreimal vielleicht, und endlich habe ich sie!!! Oioioioioio! FREUNDE! HÖRT IHR MICH? ICH BIN ES EULMERT! BALD BIN ICH BEI EUCH! RÜÜÜLLLPSSS!" Laut hallten die Worte des Helfersteinkauzes durch die flirrende Hitze und als sie die Ohren von James, Brax und Sepp erreichten wendete sich das Blatt schlagartig. "He!", rief Brax empört und drehte sich zur Sonne um, jede Erschöpfung war aus seinem Gesicht wie weggeblasen, "Was glaubst du, was du da machst?!" "Wie? Was mache ich?", fragte die Teufelssonne, welche von diesem plötzlichen Wandel völlig überrascht war. "Das wisst ihr genau!", empörte sich auch James. Und Sepp, ebenfalls entrüstet, brachte die Sache auf den Punkt, "Uns die Stimme dieses nervigen Kauzes vorzuspielen, damit wir völlig Wahnsinnig werden! Das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet!" "Wie lächerlich!", fügte Brax hinzu. "Aber... Aber das bin ich nicht!!", beharrte die Teufelssonne vergebens, denn Eulmert machte schon wieder den Schnabel auf. "He Freuuunnnddeee!", rief er laut, "Gleich, rülps, lande ich bei euch! Dann sind wir, rülps, wieder zusammen! Oioioioi!" "Und was war das gerade?", zürnte Brax, "Etwa nicht du?!" "Äh... Nein!", rief die Sonne aus und wandte sich an die Geier, "Erhard! Gerhard! Dieser Steinkazu macht alles zunichte! Räumt ihn aus dem Weg!!!" "Wird gemacht Boss!", meinte Erhardt und zusammen mit Gerhard zogen sie ihre Kreise enger um Eulmert, der sie mit großen Augen ansah. "Oh, wollt ihr auch meine Freunde werden? RÜÜÜLLLLPPSSS WIE TOOOLLLL!!!" Ein ganzer Schwall übel riechender Magenwinde wehte über einen der Geier, es war Gerhard, hinweg. "Oh... wie das stinkt!", rief er noch aus, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor und dicht neben den James, Sepp und Brax abstürzte. "Die Geier fliegen aber ganz schön tief heute...", murmelte Sepp verwirrt und da er und seine Freunde durch diesen Vorfall wieder klar denken konnte, sah er sich prüfend um. Underdessen stürzte sich Erhard mit gezackten Klauen auf Eulmert. "Das war dein letzter Fehler!", rief er aus, doch kurz bevor er den Helfersteinkauz zu fassen bekam, drehte sich dieser zu ihm um und hauchte ihm ein kräftiges "Freund!" entgegen. Das war zuviel für die empfindliche Nase des Geiers und so wurde auch Erhard schwarz vor Augen und stürzte ab. Nachdenklich betrachtete Eulmert die Situation. "Oh....", machte er besorgt, "Haben wohl 'nen Rülpsschlag, äh, Hitzschlag bekommen... Ist aber auch ganz schön warm hier." Eulmert dachte einen Augeblick nach und meinte, "So kann man sich nicht mit seinen Freunden treffen! Rülps noch mal! He Freunde! Rülpst doch zu dieser versteckt liegenden Höhle da vorne! Rülps! Die ist bestimmt schön schattig!" Bei dem Wort "Höhle" wurden die Drei hellhörig. "Eine Höhle?", wiederholte James neugierig, "Wo sollte sich hier eine Höhle befinden?" "Hört ihm nicht zu!", rief die Teufelssonne verzweifelt, "Hier gibt es keine..." "Na die Höhle direkt, rülps, vor hinter eurem Rücken nach den zwei Treibsandstrudeln!", unterbrach Eulmert die Teufelssonne und bevor diese auch noch etwas dazu sagen konnte, drehten sich unsere drei Freunde schon um und tatsächlich: Gut zwischen dem Treibsand und ein paar Dünen verstekt war ein kleiner Eingang auszumachen. "Da ist ja wirklich eine Höhle!", rief Sepp erstaunt aus. "Das ist es, was der die Aufzeichnungen meinen!", stellte James fest, "Der Treibsand soll von einen von der Höhle ablenken!" "Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass darin eines der Schlüsselelemente versteckt ist!", meinte Sepp optimistisch. "Na dann nichts wie rein!", stimmte Brax mit ein, "Schnell in den Schatten!" Und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren marschierten sie schnurstracks drauflos und waren schon bald in der Höhle verschwunden. Als die Teufelssonne das sah wurde sie böse, richtig böse! "Sie haben die Höhle entdeckt!", zürnte sie und ihre Fratze wurde zu gleißendem Feuer, "Du hast ihnen den Eingang zur Höhle gezeigt!!!" Mit einem dämonischen Schrei löste sich die flammende Fratze von der Sonne und näherte sich Eulmert, der keinerlei Anzeichen von Angst hatte. "Du hast ihnen den Eingang gezeigt!", kreischte die Teufelssone in einem schrecklichen Ton, "Jetzt muss ich dich töten! Ich werde ich bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen!" Mit einem weiteren markerschütterndem Schrei raste die lodernde Fratze mit geöffnetem Maul auf Eulmert zu. Dieser musste aufeinmal heftig rülpsen. Eine große Wolke flog daraufhin auf die Fratze und entzündete sich zu einem riesigen Flammenball. Kreischend ließ sie das Feuer verlöschen und wurde zurück auf ihren Platz auf der Sonne geschleudert. "Oh dieser Gestank!", schrie sie und schüttelte sich, "Das wird mir jetzt aber zu dumm!" "Dumm?", echote Eulmert und als er sah, dass seine Freunde schon weg waren meinte er, "Oh ja das ist dumm! Rülps! Wegen dir sind jetzt meine Freunde schon weitergegangen. Aber das rülpst nichts! Ich hol sie schon wieder ein. Aber möchtest du nicht auch mein Freund sein?" "NEEEIIIINNN!", schrie die Teufelssonne entsetzt, die Fratze verschwand, die Sonne bekam wieder ihre ursprüngliche Farbe und auch die gesteigerte Temperatur ging auf "normale" Wüstenverhältnisse zurück. Mit einem dümmlichen Gesichtsaudruck sah Eulmert die Sonne an und neigte seinen Kopf. "Rülps...", begann er und aß erstmal eine Schnecke, "Hab' ich was, rülps, falsches gesagt?" '7.5 In der Schlangengrube' Während Eulmert sich draußen mit der Teufelssone "vergnügte", waren James, Sepp und Brax längst schon ein gutes Stück weit in die Höhle gegangen. Obwohl sie keine Fackel hatten, war die Sicht alles andere als schlecht: Kleine Öffnungen in der Decke ließen genug Licht und zwangsläufig auch ein wenig Sand herein und man sah, dass die Höhlenwände aus glatten, braun-grauem Stein bestanden. Kalte, feuchte Luft umhüllte sie und sie fühlten sich wie im Paradis, weit weg von der sengenden Hitze und der dämonischen Sonne. "Hach ist das angenehm hier!", meinte Sepp erleichtert, "Wir haben zwar immer noch kein Wasser, doch wenn wir durch diese Höhle gehen, halten wir es länger ohne aus." "Wie wahr, Mylord!", stimmte James zu, "Noch etwas länger da draußen und wir wären... nun gut, belassen wir es dabei." "Frag mich bloß warum uns die Sonne denn Weg hierhin schlussendlich doch gezeigt hat.", sinnierte Brax, "Oder dachte sie, dass sie uns mit dem kopieren von Eulmerts' Stimme vollends fertig machen kann?" "Tja, wer weiß... wer weiß...", entgengete Sepp und hielt inne. Er lauschte angestrengt und sah, dass es seine Freune auch taten. "Hört ihr das?", fragte er erwartungsvoll. "Allerdings, Mylord!", entgegnete James und Brax brachte die Sache auf den Punkt. "WASSER!", schrie er und gemeinsam stürzten sie vorwärts. Nach einer Biegung sahen sie auch schon das Objekt der Begierde: Eine unterirdische Quelle sprudelte aus einem Loch in der Wand und sammelte sich in einem kleinen Teich, bevor sie durch einen Spalt wieder in den Tiefen des Erdreiches verschwand. Um den Teich herum wuchs durch die Feuchtigkeit ein dichter und lauschig weicher Moosteppich, der allerdings vorerst keine Beachtung fand. Gierig wollten sich der Hutkopf und der Junge schon darauflos stürzen, als James sie zurück hielt. "Was ist denn?!", fragte Brax gereizt. "Ja, warum dürfen wir nicht trinken?", wollte auch Sepp wissen. "Aber, aber!", beruhigte der Hausdiener die Zwei, "Mylord und Herr Brax, Ihr dürft schon trinken, doch Ihr müsst es in Maßen tun. Würdet Ihr nämlich das Wasser sinnlos in Euch hineinstürzen, würde Ihr zuviel auf einmal trinken und daran sterben!" "Oh...", machte Sepp aufgeklärt, "Na dann..." "Dann trinken wir eben in Etappen!", meinte Brax und ging endlich zur Quelle. Das Quellwasser schmeckte herrlich kühl und lieblich und hatte eine wunderbar erfrischende Wirkung aus unsere drei Freunde. Und da der gröbste Durst endlich gestillt war, kam auch der Hunger wieder und alle griffen herzhaft zu den getrockenten Speisen, die James servierte. Eine gute Stunde lang saßen sie einfach nur bei der Quelle, tranken und aßen. Nach getaner Mahlzeit räkelten sich Sepp und Brax zufrieden im weichen Moos und gähnten laut. "Können wir hier für heute Rast machen?", fragte der Junge James, "Wir haben doch seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen!" "Das stimmt!", pflichtete der Hutkopf bei, "Ich brauch unbedingt eine Pause." "Selbstverständlich, Mylord und Herr Brax.", entgegnete James, der auch erschöpft aussah, "Ruhen wir uns den Rest des Tages aus, damit wir wieder zu Kräften kommen. Immerhin führt uns dieser Weg sicherlich irgendwann zu einem Schlüsselelement und seinem Wächter. Und für so eine Begengung... Oh?" Überrascht hielt James in seiner Rede inne, denn Sepp und Brax waren vor Erschöpfung schon eingeschlafen. Der Hausdiener lächelte als er das sah, deckte die Beiden zu und machte es auch sich selber bequem bevor auch er ein Nickerchen machte... Endlich konnten Sepp, Brax und James wieder eine erholsame Nachtruhe erleben. Eine Nachtruhe die vom späten Nachtmittag bis zum Morgen des nächsten, und damit dem ungefähr 27sten, Reisetag reichte! Ausgeruht und frisch dämmerte Sepp zuerst aus seinen Träumen - etwas kitzelte ihn am Bauch. "Lass das Brax...", murmelte er verschlafen, doch das kitzeln ging weiter und als sein Verstand allmählich lichter wurde, bemerkte er, dass das gar nicht Brax' Finger sein konnten, die da seinen Bauch entlangkrochen. Krochen? Schlagartig öffnete der Junge die Augen und blickte in das starre Gesicht einer gut eineinhalb Meter langen Schlange! Seelenruhig schlängelte sie sich am Bauch des Jungen empor und wegen des Dämmerlichts konnte Sepp nicht sagen ob sie nun giftig war oder nicht. "Rühren Sie sich nicht, Mylord!", mahnte James, der zu Sepps Glück auch schon wach wurde, "Ich erledige das schon." Mit diesen Worten griff James behutsam an eine Stelle direkt hinter dem Kopf der Schlange, welche ihn somit nicht mehr beißen und deshalb faktisch wehrlos war, hob sie vom Bauch des Jungen weg und setzte sie sanft ein gutes Stück weit weg wieder auf den Boden. Von dort kroch sie schnell in einer der vielen Spalten und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld der Drei. "D...Danke James...", stotterte Sepp erschrocken. "Nichts zu danken, Mylord.", entgegnete der Hausdiener, "Ich nehme mal an, dass sie hergekommen ist um zu trinken. Wahrscheinlich ist dies die einzige Quelle hier weit und breit." "Das mag sein...", begann Brax, welcher auch kurz nach Sepp wach wurde, nachdenklich, "...aber das war nicht die einzige Schlange weit und breit!" Dabei zeigte er auf die Quelle um dessen Gebiet zahlreiche weitere Schlangen in allen größen zu finden waren. "Oha!", rief Sepp erschrocken aus, "Sind die alle über Nacht hier hergekommen?!" "Ja, es muss wirklich die einzige Quelle hier sein...", meinte James bestätigt und fügte hinzu, "Wir sollten lieber weitergehen, damit wir sie nicht weiter stören und womöglich noch gebissen werden." "Eine gute Idee!", fand Brax, dem ganz mulmig wurde in Gegenwart so vielen Schlangen die auch in der Lage wären ihn zu verspeisen. "Müssen wir nicht laut autreten, damit sie uns ausweichen können?", fragte Sepp. "Ganz genau, Mylord!", bestätigte der Hausdiener, "Durch die Vibrationen sollten sie genug gewarnt sein. Und Sie Herr Brax würde ich bitten auf Mylords' Schultern zu klettern - natürlich nur um ganz sicher zu gehen." "Das musst du mir nicht zweimal sagen!", brummte Brax und sprang auf die Schultern des Jungen, "Und jetzt los!" Vorsichtig bahnten sich James und Sepp einen Weg durch die ganzen Schlangen zu einem weitern Gang, der sich hinter der Quelle auftat. Langsam wurden die Schlangen weniger und so konnte auch Brax gefahrlos wieder auf dem Boden spazieren. "Ich frage mich, wo uns diese Höhle hinfürt.", sinnierte Sepp und sah sich um, auch wenn es nicht viel zu sehen gab. "Auf lange Sicht gesehen ins Höhlenlabyrinth.", antwortete James, "Aber was dazwischen liegt kann ich leider nicht sagen." Diese Frage beantwortete sich allerdings bald von selbst, denn nach einer guten Stunde Fußmarsch fanden sich die Drei in einer wahrlich gigantischen Halle, mindestens doppelt so groß wie die Croollonmanufaktur, wieder. Aus ihren Wänden ragten große Kristalle, welche ein fahles Licht abstrahlten. Unzählige Öffnungen weitere Gänge, waren in den Wänden auszumachen und in der Mitte war eine ebenso riesige Vertiefung zu sehen, die wie ausgegraben wirkte, und das Zentrum bildete. "Ich hab da ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser Sache...", meinte Brax nervös und blickte in die Vertiefung, die trotz der Kristalle nur spärlich erhellt war, "Wir müssen doch wohl nicht da runter, oder?" James sah prüfend auf die Nomomatrex und zu seinem erstaunen entdeckte er bei der Wüste eine Kreisrunde Zeichnung mit einem angedeuten Funkeln in der Mitte. Der Hausdiener konnte die Karte mittlerweile gut genug deuten, dass er sagen konnte, das mit diesem Kreis die Vertiefung in dieser Halle und das Funkeln der Schatz, also das Schlüsselement sein musste. "Oh doch...", seufzte der Hausdiener, dem bei diesem Gedanken ebenfalls unbehaglich wurde, "Genau das müssen wir..." "Aber wir kommen wir da runter?", gab Sepp zu bedenken, "Ich sehe keinen Abstieg und da geht es gut und gerne drei bis vier Meter in die Tiefe." "Vielleicht sollten wir sie abschreiten Mylord.", schlug James vor, "Es könnte doch sein, dass wir eine Stelle finden, an der wir gefahrlos runterklettern könnten." "Dann versuchen wir's halt...", meinte Brax wenig begeistert, "Wir haben ja so wieso keine Wahl..." So umschritten sie vorsichtig den Rand der Vertiefung, vorbei ein zahlreichen Kristallen und bizarren Felsformationen. Einen bessen Weg nach unten fanden sie allerdings nicht. "So was aber auch!", schimpfte James, "Hier ist alles glatt wie bei einer Holzschüssel!" "Es muss doch einen Weg geben...", sinnierte Sepp und trat fest mit seinem rechten Fuß auf, "Dann müssen wir eben so... Whoa!" Kaum das der Junge auf den Boden getreten hat, begann dieser nachzugeben und in einer Wolke aus Staub und Geröll rutschten sie in einem Affenzahn hinunter. Husten und vom Staub noch fast blind, kämpften sie sich aus dem Schutt. "Hust! Hust! Wenigstens, hust, sind wir ja jetzt, hust, unten!", giftete Brax den Jungen an. "T... tut mir leid Brax!", entschuldigte sich dieser, "Es war nicht mit Absicht." "Das will ich hoffen!", meinte der Hutkopf und klopfte sich den Staub von seinem Körper. "War das ein Ritt!", rief James aus, "Ich hoffe Ihr seid nicht verletzt Mylord, oder Ihr Herr Brax." "Nein alles bestens.", entgegnete der Junge. "Hrmpf! Zum Glück nicht!", brummte Brax beleidigt, doch das legte sich bald. Neugierig sahen sie sich nämlich nun in der Vertiefung um. Auch in den Wänden der Vertiefung waren Öffnungen für weitere Gänge zu sehen, doch sie waren Verschüttet. Der Boden war, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Teilen der Höhle den unsere Freunde schon kannten, pudrig weich und locker, so als hätte sich hier etwas durchgegraben. "Hm...", machte James, der einen prüfenden Blick auf die verschütteten Öffnungen warf, "Das ist komisch!" "Was ist komisch?", wollte Sepp wissen. "Ja sag schon!", drängte auch Brax. "Diese Gänge sehen zwar wie verschüttet aus, doch das war kein natürliches Werk!", erklärte James, "Irgendjemand, oder -etwas, hat diese Felsen bewusst hierhingeschoben und wäre demnach in der Lage sie auch wieder zu entfernen." "Vielleicht war es ja der Wächter dieses Schlüsselelements?", spekulierte Sepp, "Wenn alle solche Kerle wie Koros oder gar Kahn-a-gon sind, kann ich mir das leicht vorstellen." "Ja das ist ein sehr guter Gedanke Mylord!", lobte James, doch Brax brachte sie wieder zur aktuellen Situation, "Das ist ja alles gut und schön, aber was machen wir jetzt? Wir werden unmöglich diesen Hang wieder hinaufkommen. Und da ich hier weit und breit keinen Wächter sehen kann, kann uns dieser auch nicht weiterhelfen." "Nun, das kann ich durchaus verstehen, Herr Brax.", meinte James zustimmend, "Doch wie heißt es so schön: "Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat!" Deshalb würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir zuerst hier in der Vertiefung nach dem Gegenstand suchen. Dieser lose Erdboden wäre doch ein ideales Versteck für einen vergleichbar winziges Kleinod." "Ja, wir suchen die Nadel im Heuhafen, ein perfektes Versteck!", brummte Brax und musste im Nachhinein feststellen, dass er damit den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hat. Aus diesem Grund begannen unsere drei Freunde den Boden der Vertiefung umzugraben. Sie machten sich keine Hoffnungen auf einen schnellen Fund, doch da sie wieder genug Wasser und Vorräte hatten, konnte sie ja in aller Ruhe suchen. Wäre da nicht... "Hast du schon was gef...", wollte Sepp Brax fragen doch eine flinke Bewegung, hinter dem Hutkopf erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein schmaler langer Schatten hob und senkte sich und war dann wieder verschwunden. "Was ist?", fragte Brax verwirrt, "Warum stockst du denn aufeinmal?" Mit zittriger Hand deutete der Junge auf die Stelle hinter dem Hutkopf. "Da war etwas hinter dir!", rief er aus. "Wo?", wollte der Hutkopf wissen und drehte sich um, "Ich seh da rein gar nichts." Tatsächlich war in dem losen Erdreich nicht der Hauch einer Spur zu sehen. "Ist etwas?", fragte James und eilte herbei, doch plötzlich erstarrte er und ehe sich Sepp und Brax versahen stürtzte sich der Hausdiener auf sie und warf sie zur Seite. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn keinen Augenblick später peitschte ein riesiger Schatten auf die Stelle an der sie eben noch standen. "Puäh!", rief Brax, welcher wie Sepp nichts von dem Angriff mitbekommen hatte, da sie James Tat zu sehr überraschte, angewidert aus, "Schon wieder im Staub! Was sollte das?!" "Ich glaube es war wegen dem da!", rief Sepp und zeigte auf den langen Schatten, der wieder im Erdreich verschwand, doch dafür wurden Bewegungen sichtbar - irgendetwas bewegte sich dicht unter der Oberfläche... "Wer wagt es meine Ruhe zu stören?!", zischte da plötzlich eine durchdringende Stimme und der Erdboden geriet noch mehr in Bewegung, "Seid ihr die Eindringlinge, von denen meine Späher berichten?!" "Mylord! Bringt mir schnell meinen Rucksack bitte!", raunte James zu dem Jungen, "Ich glaube das ist der Wächter!" "Gute Idee!", meinte dieser und eilte zum Rucksack und brachte in James. "Was willst du mit dem Rucksack?!", wisperte Brax aufgeregt. "Wisst Ihr noch wie wir den letzten Wächter überzeugt haben?", erklärte der Hausdiener, den bewegenden Boden nicht aus den Augen lassend, "Er sah die Karte und wusste bescheid! Wenn wir diesem Wächter ebenfalls die Karte und das andere Schlüsselelement zeigen, kommen wir vielleicht an einem Kampf vorbei." "Eure Nasen in Angelegenheiten zu stecken, die euch nichts angehen, wird euch umbringen!", zischte die Stimme und schon schoss eine gut und gern fünfzehn Meter lange Schlange aus dem Boden. Ihr Körper war so dick wie der eines Kindes (normalgewichtig versteht sich), dunkelbraun mit grünen Streifen auf den Rücken und ihr Gesicht mit den wolfsgelben Augen war keine starre Reptilienmaske, sondern hatte befremdlich menschliche Züge. Und dieser verriet eindeutig Aggression! Ihr Maul hatte sie weit aufgerissen, weshalb ihre messerscharfen Fangzähne im fahlen Dämmerlicht blitzen. "Ich bin Isskor!", fauchte die Schlange, währen sie drohend den Kopf über ihren eingerollten Körper hob, "Die Wächterin der Teufelssonnenwüste! Ihr habt hier nichts verloren und es dennoch gewagt meine Zuflucht aufzuspüren! Dafür werdet ihr mit eurem Leben bezahlen!" "Wartet, edle Wächterin!", rief James laut aber ruhig aus und verneigte sich ehrfürchtig, "Wir kommen mit einer wichtigen Mission hierher und erbitten Eure Mithilfe! Die Insel Bosrebb wurde, Ihr habt es bestimmt schon gespürt, von widerwärten Kreaturen, namens Croollons erobert! Wir brauchen die Macht der Nomomatrex um ihren Anführer, Hans, wechler ebenfalls die große Macht an sich reißen will, zu vernichten um den Frieden auf Bosrebb zu waren. Als Beweis, das ich die Wahrheit spreche, habe ich hier eine Abschrift der Karte mit dem Siegel des Grafen und den Gegenstand Eures Wächterbruders Koros. Ich bitte daher: Händigt uns Euer Schlüsselelement aus, damit wir unsere wichtige Mission fortführen können, edle Wächterin!" Erartungsvoll sahen die Drei zu Isskor hinauf doch ihre Antwort machte alle Hoffnungen auf einen schnellen Erfolg zunichte. "Lügner!", zischte sie und peitschte mit dem Schwanz, "Das da beweist gar nichts! Ihr habt eine Karte mit dem Grafensiegel und wollt mich mit dem Gegenstand von Koros blenden? Lächerlich! Ihr habt beides sicherlich gestohlen! Da steckt keine "wichtige Mission" dahinter sondern einfach diebisches Geschick! Und jetzt kämpft, wenn ihr noch etwas länger leben wollt!!!" "Aber edle Wächterin...", wagte James noch einen Versuch, doch Isskor schnellte in einem atemberaubenten Tempo mit weit aufgerissenem Maul auf den Hausdiener zu, welcher nur duch einen beherzten Seitensprung ihren Fängen entkommen konnte. "Das bringt nichts!", rief Sepp James zu und zog ihn etwas von Isskor weg, welche schon zu einer neuen Attacke ausholte, "Sie hört uns nicht zu!" Erneut schnellte der Kopf der Wächterin vor und unseren Dreien blieb gerade noch Zeit in den Staub zu hüpfen, bevor knapp über ihnen das Klappen von Isskor's Kiefern zu hören war. So schnell es ging, sprang Brax auf den Kopf von Sepp. In der Hutkopfrüstung hatten sie wenigstens noch den Hauch einer Chance gegen die blitzschnellen Attacken ihrer Angreiferin. Wütend peitschte Isskor mit dem Schwanz nach ihnen oder schnellte zischend nach vorne um sie mit ihren giftigen Fängen zu packen. Trotz dieser akuten Bedrohung machen weder Sepp noch Brax anstalten einen Gegenangriff zu starten. "Na los! Wehrt euch endlich!", fauchte die Schlange wütend und attackierte unsere drei Freunde weiter erbarmungslos. "Nein!", sprach Sepp bestimmt, "Wir wollen und werden nicht gegen dich kämpfen! James hat die Wahrheit gesagt: Wir sind auf einer wichtigen Mission und wir brauchen dein Schlüsselelement! Wenn nicht wir, dann werden es sich diese Croollons holen, das ist sicher!" "Faule Ausreden!", zischte Isskor und griff weiter an. Für eine Weile herrschte ein gewisses Gleichgewicht: Weder erwischte die Wächterin einen der Dreien, noch hatten diese genug Zeit zwischen ihren Ausweichmanövern weiter am ihrem Gewissen zu appellieren. Doch dann beschleunigte ihr Isskor Tempo noch mehr, sodass es ihr gelang Sepp einzuhloen und mit einem derben Kopfstoss gegen eine Wand zu schleudern. Benommen sanken er und Brax zu Boden, während James sich mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung schützend vor sie stellte. "Wenn ihr nicht kämpfen wollt, dann werdet ihr eben gleich sterben!", fauchte Isskor und baute sich vor ihnen auf. Sie klapte ihre schrecklichen Giftzähne aus und zischte, "Ich werde euch vergiften und erwürgen, elende Eindringlinge! Soll es denn nachfolgenden Dummen eine Lehre sein!" Und schon schoss sie auf James, Sepp und Brax zu die ihrem Tod ins Augen sahen. Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr, denn würden sie sich jetzt wehren, würden sie Isskor nur bestätigen und den Kampf weiterführen. Was zur folge hätte, dass sie eben etwas später sterben würden... "Nicht schon wieder...", waren die letzten Worte des Hutkopfes - denn solche Situationen hatten sie ja schon zur genüge erlebt - bevor er die Augen schloss und sich ängstlich mit Sepp und James zusammenkauerte. Jeden Augenblick erwarteten sie, dass sie von spitzen Zähnen durchbohrt und von einem muskulösen Körper zerquetscht werden. Aber nichts geschah... Vorsichtig öffneten sie die Augen wieder und sahen, dass Isskor mitten in ihrem Angriff innegehalten hatte. Sie wirkte völlig abwesend nur ihre gegabelte Zunge züngelte regelmäßig aus ihrem Maul. "Was macht sie da?", fragte Sepp im Flüsterton zu James. "Sie prüft mit Ihrer Zunge die Luft nach Gerüchen.", erklärte der Hausdiener, "Offenbar hat Sie einen sehr auffälligen Duft entdeckt, wenn Sie sogar Ihren Angriff dafür unterbrach." "Wie ich schon sagte: Nicht schon wieder!", brummte Brax, der sich niemals eingestehen würde, dass er ein wenig Hoffnung schöpfte, "Ich habe langsam keine Lust mehr auf so auswegslose Lagen aus denen wir nur mit übermäßig viel Glück und Zufall wieder herauskommen!" "Immer noch besser als dabei umzukommen...", meinte Sepp und zusammen sahen sie zu Isskor hinauf, in dessen abwesenden Gesichtszügen sich etwas anderes breitmachte und sie zutiefst verwirrte. Es war Furcht! In Isskor's Gesicht spiegelte sich blanke Furcht wieder und immer wieder und wieder fuhr ihre Zunge hinaus. "Das stimmt etwas nicht!", wisperte sie und mit einem Blick auf die Drei meinte sie barsch, "Los! Mitkommen!" Voller Erstaunen wussten James, Sepp und Brax im ersten Moment gar nicht, was von ihnen verlang war. Zu plötzlich kam der Sinneswandel der Wächterin, weshalb Isskor keine weitere Zeit vergeudete und sie einfach unsanft mit ihrem Kopf vorwärts zu einem der verschütteten Gänge stieß. Dort schlang sie ihren Schwanz um sie damit sie nicht fliehen konnten und schob mit ihrem Kopf die Steine wie Spielzeug zur Seite. "Soll ich euch den Gang lang schieben oder könnt ihr endlich selber laufen?!", fragte Isskor ungehalten. "Nun, wir laufen selber, edle... Aua!", antwortete James, doch die Wächterin stieß ihn schon vorwärts, "Rede nicht so viel! Mach einfach!" "Wir gehen ja schon! Wir gehen ja schon!", sprachen die Drei und hasteten vorwärts, dicht gefolgt von Isskor. Sie folgten einem langen, gewundenen Gang, mit spürbarer Steigung, bis sie vor einer weiteren Verschüttung landeten. Schnell hatte Isskor auch diese Steine beseite geräumt und dadurch wurde offentsichtlich, wo sie waren: Auf der Spitze eines riesigen Felsens der aus dem Wüstensand ragte. Das helle Sonnenlicht, welches so plötzlich auf sie einschien, blendete schrecklich und erst nach einer geraumen Zeit hatten sich ihre Augen wieder daran gewöhnt. Aber unsere drei Freunde sahen immer noch keinen triftigen Grund, warum Isskor sie hergeführt hatte, denn außer einer weitläufigen Sicht auf Sand und Felsen war weit und breit nichts zu erkennen. Die Wächterin allerdings sah nun noch besorgter aus und züngelte weiter. "Oh edle Wächterin, weshalb habt Ihr uns an diesen Ort gebracht?", fragte James vorsichtig. Die Wächterin, welche gerade einen Punkt in der Ferne betrachtete fuhr herum und wirkte verärgert. "Grmpf! Eure Sinne sind schrecklich stumpf!", knurrte sie und hielt ihnen ihren Schwanz an die Stirn. Die Drei spürten wie ihre magischen Kräfte auf sie einwirkte und plötzlich sahen sie die Welt mit den Augen der Wächterin. "So und jetzt seht näher hin!", befahl die Schlange und zeigte ihnen den Punkt in der Ferne. Mit der scharfen Sicht von Isskor erkannten James, Sepp und Brax, was sie so in Panik versetzt hatte: Es waren Croollons! Der ganze Horizont war voll von Pyromagiern und Schädelschleuderern - man konnte gut und gern von sechzig Stück pro Sorte ausgehen. Sie kamen aus der Richtung in der die nebeligen Gefilde der Anderswelt war - allem anschein nach war der Umbau der Croollon-Manufaktur schon vor langem abgeschlossen - und marschierten mit siegessicherer Miene und völlig unbeeindruckt von der mörderischen Hitze voran. Isskor senkte ihren Schwanz wieder und die Sicht auf die Croollons verblasste. "Also...", begann sie und sah James, Sepp und Brax prüfend an, "Was sind das für seltsame Wesen? Sind es wirklich die, von denen ihr sagt, dass sie auch hinter der großen Macht her sind und diese unsere Insel eingenommen haben? Sind das die Crollons?" Die Drei nickten ernst und sahen, wie überrascht Isskor von ihrer Ernsthaftigkeit war. Einen Moment lang wurde sie still und schien nachzudenken, dann blickte sie wieder zu unseren Freunden und hatte diesmal einen wesentlich milderen Gesichtsaudruck. "Dann habt ihr also die Wahrheit gesprochen...", flüsterte sie und begann den Gang zurückzuschlängeln, "In diesem Falle: Folgt mir und nehmt euch das, was ihr begehrt!" Das liesen sich die Drei nicht zweimal sagen und eilten der Wächterin hinterher. Auf dem Weg zurück erzählten sie ihr alles was sie über die Croollon-Armee und Hans wussten. Und nur wenig später waren sie wieder in der Vertiefung angelangt. "So wartet hier!", sprach Isskor und grub sich in die Erde. Doch kaum war ihre Schwanzspitze verschwunden, brach ihr Kopf schon aus einer der Felswände, welche eigentlich einen ziemlich massiven Eindruck gemacht hatte. (ja,ja, mehr schein als sein...) "Hier entlang.", rief sie und unsere Freunde folgten ihr in eine prächtige steinere Kammer, welche voller Kristallen, die in alle erdenklichen Farben strahlten, war und in deren Mitte ein sorgsam aufgeschichteter Steinhaufen war. Und dort thronte ein kleines, verschnürtes Leinensäckchen, welches die Initialen von Mimosas Familie, eine Lilie, die sich um ein Schwert rankt, eingestickt hatte. Auch dieser Gegenstand verströmte einen leichten Hauch von Magie. Ehrfürchtig traten sie näher heran und nahmen behutsam das Säckchen vom Haufen. Neugierig öffneten sie es und sahen darin eine gute handvoll wertvoller Edelsteine aufblitzen. "Dies war der persönliche Schatz von Mimosas Mutter Floré.", erklärte Isskor, "Ich hoffe ihr gebt gut auf ihn Acht!" "Das werden wir edle Wächterin!", versprach James, und verneigte sich mit den anderen von ihr, "Und habt Dankt, dass wir nun Euer Vertrauen genießen können." "Ach, blaß die Sache nicht so auf!", meinte Isskor abwehrend, "Lasst mich euch lieber den Weg zum Höhlenlabyrinth zeigen, denn danach muss ich den Eingang zu dieser Höhle versiegeln, damit diese Croollons ihn nicht so schnell finden." James hatte gerade noch Zeit, das Schlüsselelement in seinem Rucksack zu verstauen, bevor ihn die Wächterin zusammen mit Sepp und Brax wieder aus der Kammer drängte, nur ging die diesmal wesentlich behutsamer vor. "Eine geheime Kammer...", murmelte Sepp, "Habe nicht gedacht, dass es hier so etwas gibt." "Stimmt!", pflichtete Brax ihm bei, "Wir dachten eigentlich, dass der Gegenstand hier irgendwo im Boden verscharrt ist." "Einfach so im Boden verscharrt?!", empörte sich Isskor, "Wir reden hier von einem mächtigen Kleinod! So etwas muss an einem besonderen Platz aufbewahrt werden." "Na ja...", dachte sich Sepp im stillen und erinnerte sich an den halb verfallen Raum in dem Koros seinen verbeulten Helm lagerte, "Da hat jeder Wächter wohl seine eigenen Vorstellungen..." Der Junge hatte diesen Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, da hielten sie schon vor einem weiteren verschlossenem Gang. Er lag gegenüber des Ganges der sie hier in diese Halle geführt hatte und führte weiter nach Osten, so wie es die Reiseroute der Nomomatrex vorgab. "Wenn ihr diesem Gang nun folgt, werdet ihr ins Höhlenlabyrinth gelangen.", erklärte ihnen Isskor, "Sobald ihr durch seit, werde ich ihn wieder zuschütten - es gibt also kein zurück! Ich hoffe, dass ihr die Prüfungen, die vor euch liegen, meistern werdet! Und nun geht!" Die Wächterin verlor keine weitere Zeit mehr, schob die Drei in den Gang und verschloss ihn wieder. "Wir konnten uns gar nicht mehr richtig von ihr verabschieden...", meinte Sepp ein wenig traurig. "Vielleicht wollte sie das auch!", behauptete Brax, "Ich denke mal sie ist so gar nicht eine der Personen, die einen langen Abschied wünschen." "Wisst Ihr, dass weil auch Ihr so eine Person seid?", fragte Jame mit einem Lächeln und brachte den Hutkopf damit aus der Fassung, "Ihr habt ein gutes Auge in solchen Dingen, auch wenn Ihr es niemals zugeben würdet, Herr Brax." "Äh... Ach was, Unsinn!", sprach Brax und drehte sich schnell um, "Wir vertrödeln unsere Zeit! Gehen wir lieber weiter!" Hier geht's weiter! Bitte weiterklicken... Das achte Kapitel... Oder wollt ihr noch mal das sechste Kapitel lesen? Dann klickt bitte hier. Kategorie: Veloci Kategorie: Chronik